The Head Boy's Upset
by ladybear92
Summary: Losing to the Gryffindors again was legitimate reason to be upset, or so he says.


**My First Dramione One-shot,**

 **Thank You for my Beta : Rixchelle, she done an amazing job to the story even added some of the parts.**

 **All character belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione took another glance on the silver watch she was wearing on her left wrist. The face told her that they still have fifteen minutes before the monitored curfew starts. Her classmates from Gryffindor were still cheering and celebrating for yet another victory they have accomplished against the Slytherins on the Quidditch game earlier. To be honest, she didn't want to participate because of two things. One, she never fully grasped the essence of the sport. To her, it was nothing but another accident waiting to happen. And two, because she wasn't much of a party person. Hermione would much rather prefer to spend her evening cocooned in her blankets while reading her favourite book. Alas, her best friends, Harry and Ron, would not let her leave.

Hermione tapped both of her friends' shoulders to tell them that she will be patrolling. Being this year's Head Girl, it is her duty to monitor every castle grounds for lingering students.

Convinced of her excuse, Ron and Harry finally let her go. "See you later, 'Mione," they both said.

Hermione quickly exited from the common room after bidding good bye to her fellow Gryffindors.

Patrolling tonight wasn't very different from the other nights. As usual, there were still stubborn students roaming around the halls at a very late hour. The only thing that annoyed her was that most of the said students are on the higher years, the ones who you should know by now how the rules work. She shooed them back to their own commons before docking points from their houses.

After finishing her rounds quick, Hermione just remembered something making her forehead wrinkle with the frown she just gave to no one in particular.

Where is he?" she muttered under her breath, peeking through every turn she passed by hoping to see the Head Boy who was missing in action. He was supposed to be helping her with the patrol.

 _He must be upset_ , Hermione thought. _Of course he is. Their team lost again, after all._ She bit her lip, lost in thought, pausing on one of the halls. _If I were the infamous Head Boy, where would I be in this very moment if I were upset over a loss?_

She rolled her eyes at the obvious answer. "Quidditch field," she mumbled once more. Hermione smiled at the thought of her counterpart whining on the fields. Maybe she'd still see him to just that, she thought. So, without further ado, she picked up her stride and made her way to the Quidditch field.

She sighed in relief when she saw the figure lying in the middle of the field. From a distance, his shock of blonde hair was the only thing visible. Hermione made an effort to walk quietly beside him. As she grew nearer, she saw that his eyes were closed and his face was contorted in a very unattractive, sullen face. He jumped and opened his eyes immediately when he felt the brunette's presence beside him. But this did not refrain him from sulking.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked while looking at the boy, who now draped his arm on his forehead so that it would cover his eyes once more.

"Mind your own business, Granger," he said coldly.

Hermione only drew a smile at his childishness. "Still upset with the match?"

The Head Boy huffed in annoyance.)

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Even if you're upset, you shouldn't ditch your duty as Head Boy, Draco."

Draco groaned rather loudly and quickly sat up. He glared at her but Hermione only returned it with a gentle smile, the one which reached up to her brown eyes. She slowly reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. The old Draco's first instinct was to brush it off and maybe shove her to the ground for contaminating him, but that wasn't him anymore. He damned those prejudices already.

They fell into an awkward silence until Draco spoke first. "I'll never be good enough to beat Potter," he said, still sulking. He gently held Hermione's hand and brought it closer to his chest. The evening was cold but warmth was radiating from her.

"You know that's not true. You're a good player, Draco," Hermione said softly to reassure him.

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, but not good enough." His nose wrinkled. "I-I can never beat him. At first I thought I would, that I was the greatest player but his talent differs from mine." His shoulders slumped as he finished.

Hermione scooted closer to him. Her free hand found its way to brush that almost hid his eyes. Draco's hair grew longer now and he styled it messily unlike back when they were younger when it used to be slicked back and too proper for her liking.

"Draco, hard work beats talent. Without perseverance, someone's talent is as good as nothing. I think you and Harry are equally skilled. I've watched all of your games ever since we started dating and I could honestly say you are marvellous."

Draco smirked his usual Malfoy smirk, only this time, he used it more in a teasing manner rather than an insult. "Yeah, right. When we were against Ravenclaw last time, I saw you reading your book and ignoring the game."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was pretending. You know they'll give me strange looks when they see me engrossed on a game which my house does not partake in."

 _Thank Merlin Luna was there to cover for her or else the Ravenclaws were certainly going to be suspicious_ , Hermione thought.

It was Draco's turn to raise his hand and tuck the loose curls on her face behind her ear. "You don't want to get caught cheering on your own boyfriend?" he asked teasingly while planting a kiss on her cheeks. His gesture made her instantly blush.

"Draco—" Hermione hit his arms playfully.

Draco chuckled, finding amusement in his witch's reaction at his attempt on being playfully romantic. He snaked his arm around Hermione's shoulder to bring her closer to him. The brunette nuzzled his neck, inhaling his musky scent. Draco is one of those people who smells elegantly despite wearing sweat-soaked clothes. He, in turn, rested his face on her curls and whispered softly. "I feel better now. Thank you."

Hermione smiled on his chest, wrapping one of her arms around Draco's waist. "I'm glad for that. I hate seeing you blue."

Draco brought her hand close to his lips and kissed each finger lightly before planting another on her lips. Hermione returned the favour without hesitation.

As they pulled away from each other, both gasping for breath, Hermione looked at him with her doe eyes. Her cheeks flushed. "L-Let's get back to our dorms," she suggested.

Draco nodded before kissing the top of her head and grabbing her hand to stand them up.

* * *

THE END


End file.
